Floating floor systems are known in the art. In existing floating floor systems, the floor panels are typically interlocked together via chemical adhesion. For example, the floor panels of existing floating floor systems generally comprise a lower lateral flange and an upper lateral flange extending from opposite sides of the floor panel body. At least one of the upper and/or lower lateral flanges has an exposed adhesive applied thereto. In assembling/installing such a floating floor system, the lower flanges of the floor panels are overlaid by the upper flanges of adjacent ones of the floor panels. As a result, the exposed adhesive interlocks the upper and lower flanges of the adjacent floor panels together. The assembly/installation process is continued until the entire desired area of the sub-floor is covered.
Recently, attempts have been undertaken to develop floating floor systems in which the floor panels mechanically interlock. One known mechanical interlocking floating floor system utilizes teeth and slots on the upper and lower flanges respectively that mate with one another to create the desired interlock between the floor panels. One problem, with these existing mechanical interlocking systems is that the teeth are not easily alignable with the slots, thereby making the installation/assembly process difficult. Additionally, in these existing floating floor systems, the teeth do not engage the slots even when aligned properly because of the straight 90 degree sides and clearance issues.
Thus, a need exists for an improved floating floor system, floor panel, and method of installing the same that utilizes a mechanical interlocking system.